A New Kira
by K.E.Knapp
Summary: When 19 year old Kate Lawliet finally finds the were abouts of her older brother ,L, she goes to seek him so that they can be reunited.Kira has been caught, but what happens when there is a new kira? Mattxoc
1. intro

Disclaimer: I do not own Death note. I only own Max and Kate/K.T./ K.  
Hajimaru belongs to my friend Murphy.

"And that's a wrap!" I grabbed my water bottle and jumped down from where I was on the set. "Hey Hajimaru good job today," I said to my co-worker. "Hn." Okay so he wasn't the nicest person here, but at least I finally found out the location of my older brother. As soon as I was done making this dreaded musical I was headed to Japan to see nii-san and probably live there. From what I heard he was currently working on the kira case there and knowing him close to solving it. I also heard that Watori was killed by Kira as well. Poor old man. He truly didn't deserve that. I grabbed my bag when the director of the movie called me, "K.T. darling wonderful work as always. Just think soon we'll be done with this wonderful thing!" 'Wonderful my ass.' Thankfully he didn't notice my eye twitch when he said that. "Yeah Makino-sama. Wow and tomorrow's our last shooting of it and the music videos." He nodded, "Well you better be off to get some rest for our big day."  
"Hai. See ya tomorrow."  
I walked out and called over my wolf –German Shepard mix, Max."Come on boy lets head home" He looked at me and whined. I laughed and put my helmet as he jumped into the buddy cart on my motorcycle.

The trip home was uneventful. No surprise there. As soon as I walked in my e-mail alert went off. "Wow. Great timing." I walked over to my laptop and opened it. The screen should up white with an elegant looking L.  
"'Ello. K here."  
"It's been a while K."  
"Indeed it has been awhile. Nii-san."  
"So I heard you were going to be coming here soon."  
"Maybe maybe not that is a secret."  
"Nee-chan…" I heard a sudden knock on my door.  
"Sorry nii-san I got to go. See ya."  
"Later." I walked over to the door and open it. Quickly regretting what I had done I slammed the door closed as my fan club grew larger.

I locked the door and walked over to my bag and out a Death Note.  
"So are you going to finally use it?"  
"Sam you know me better then that. You know I vowed never to use unless I absolutely have too."  
"Oh you're no fun." I rolled my eyes hid the evil thing under my mattress.

Right when I was dreaming of my childhood crush, Max came and stuck his nose in my eye. "GHA!!! Max down boy!" I looked at the clock and noticed that my alarm was about to go off. "Heh. Thanks Maxi. I owe you one." Some times I wonder what I would do without him….sleep peacefully but then oversleep, eat peacefully but then I'd cook to much food, so all in all they balance out.

I looked at an old picture of my friends, Mello, Matt, and Near, my brother, and I before Max and I went to work. Soon we'd all be reunited. My brother and I were known as the greatest detectives in the world (mostly nii-san). Most people thought it was just my brother, but no I helped. Mello, Matt, and Near helped as well. At least Matt and Near did. Mello and I were kind of childhood enemies.

"Well Max today's the day. Soon we head off to Japan." Max bark happily and wagged his tail in reply.


	2. TO JAPAN!

After a few hours off filming we were free to go! Max and I had already started packing the week before so now we were headed to the airport. In the taxi, I quickly put in my color contacts and my hair up into a messy pony tail so fans wouldn't notice me. It's amazing how people will look at you when you are in disguise and they don't notice. It's actually kind of nice. Max and I loaded onto our private jet and waited for take off. Some of the benefits of being a great detective as well as a well known actress/singer you get a privet jet.

As soon as we landed I quickly spotted Mello, no wait that was just a Barbie poster. Oh well. Once I got out of the crowded airport (and crowded is an understatement) I pulled out my cell phone and called nii-san.  
"Hello. This is Ryuuzaki."  
"Hey nii-san were are you?"  
"Why?"  
"Well, because I want to know, duh."  
"So are you coming here?"  
"No."  
"Then why?"  
"Because a little sister should know where exactly her older brother is."  
"Fine. I'm in a hospital not far from the airport in Kyoto."  
Automatically this worried me. Even though I knew he couldn't die because when I first got my death note when I was five I made it so nii-san, Matt, Near, and sadly Mello could die unless it was cold age.  
"What are you doing there?"  
"Matt was shot."  
"Oh."  
"Well now it is time for me to go. Later Nee-chan."  
"See ya." I hung up and looked at Max. "Come on Max. The only way they'll let you into the hospital is if you pretend you're a Seeing Eye dog." Max whined at me. "Please just these once wear the vest?" I gave him my best puppy eyes. Max sighed in defeat apparently puppy eyes work on dogs too. I'll have to remember that. I carefully put on Max's vest and called over a taxi.

I shifted my backpack when I got out f the car and paid the driver while max tried to shake off the vest. "Come on Max you agreed to do it. Besides don't you want to see nii-san?" Max whined once more. "Oh shush," I commanded as I put on sunglasses, and walked into the building. I walked over to the front desk and asked where Matt's room was.  
"Oh he's in room 667"  
"Thank you ma'am" I start walk keeping a tight grip on Max's leash. Once I reached his door I heard talking and stopped. I quickly took off my glasses and contacts and knocked. I knew nii-san wouldn't recognize me either way but hey I'll at least make it fair. The talking stopped once I knocked on the door. I turned the handle and opened the door.  
"Yo. It's been awhile," I said while walking in.  
"I'm sorry I'm afraid I don't quit recognize you," Nii-san replied.  
"Think about it and it might come to you."  
"Hey you know dogs aren't allowed in here right?" Mello asked.  
"Hey you know guns aren't allowed here, right? Also looking at that point I'd say we're even."  
Mello scowled knowing I was correct.  
"It's nice to see ya again K."  
"Same here Near-chan."  
"I KNEW IT WAS YOU! NO ONE ELSE CAN PISS ME OFF LIKE THAT!!"  
"Sheesh Mello turn it down a notch, we're in a hospital for Kami's sake." Mello scowled again. It was fun to make fun of him and get to see his reaction again.  
"But correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you say you weren't coming to Japan?"  
"Aa. That was because I was already here."  
"Oh. That makes sense." Max whined telling us some one was coming. Quickly I closed my eyes as a nurse came and told us that visiting hour were over. "Alright. Thank you."  
"Well see ya later Matt. We gotta go before they force us out." I stated Matt nodded his head in understandment..


End file.
